You Can't Make Me Fall in Love
by Movie Chic
Summary: Han/Leia's thoughts about each other. Sometime in between ANH and TESB. Chapter 5,6, and 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

a

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or their situations.

**Leia:**

You, Captain, can be the most exasperating man! But of course, you already knew that, and it doesn't seem to bother you in the least. Why am I the only one you find joy in aggravating? You have no difficulty giving other superiors respect.

Whenever I speak to you, you give me this lopsided smile. Are you laughing inwardly about what I say, or just laughing at me? Your hazel eyes smirk too, or did you think I didn't notice?

Of course I am grateful that you stuck around to help the Alliance. I realize you could be making a lot of money smuggling. Are you staying to hide out from Jabba and his bounty hunters, or is something else keeping you here?

You say that we are friends, but we fight too much to even be civil with each other. It's strange how it's been almost three years since the distruction of the Death Star, and yet I know little more about you now than I did then.

You turn to look at me, Captain. How do you seem to sense when I'm thinking about you. You give me that maddening smile of yours. When I do nothing, you wink and then turn your attention back to General Bertar.

How can you so invade my thoughts? It's not as if I really enjoy thinking about you.

Captain, you must take me for a fool. I see the way you look at me as if I were something to conquer. Well guess what, you won't.

There is no way in the galaxy, Captain, that you will make me fall in love with you.

A/N Well what do you think? Please review and give me some input. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or their situations.

**Han:**

Princess, what do you have against me? Sure I love to get under your skin. It's entertaining. Your dark eyes fire up and you raise your chin defiantly. You gave me a look that would pin a lesser man to the wall. To bad it doesn't faze me, Your Highness.

You know, Princess, I really don't know why I stay on this freezing god-forsaken planet. Heaven knows I could be elsewhere making money, not having to put up with you; but I stay. Is it your Rebellion? Maybe, I hate the Empire, but somehow that's not it. I can tell you one thing though, Princess, it's sure not because of you.

I do respect you though, Your Highness. It takes a lot of grit and guts to take on the Empire. I don't know if you'll win in the end or not, but I know you'll put up a whale of a fight.

In all the missions we've been on together in the last three years, you've shown your not weak. You don't give up and neither do I. Maybe that's why we rub each other wrong.

I'd never tell you this, Princess, but I find you attractive. Physically, yes; but you have a stong spirit I admire more.

I guess I'll stick around, but it's not for you, Highness, definitely not for you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or their situations.

**Leia:**

Captain, you have some nerve! Just because I don't want you to leave does not mean I'm romantically interested in you!

When you came and told me you were leaving, it really wasn't a surprise. Part of me was so releaved to see you go, but for some reason, I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing you again. I followed you out the door just to say goodbye.

When I called your name, you turned around as if you were expecting me to follow you.

Then you have the audacity to think I would want to kiss you!. Captain, you are out of your mind.

But was it my imagination, or did you look disappointed when I didn't kiss you?

A/N Thanks for the reviews, they keep me going.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or their situations.

**Han:**

Great, now I have to drag you along, Princess.

I tried to get you to your transport, but just my luck, the way got blocked. So now I have to bring you and C3PO along. Of course, I'd rather have five of you than one C3PO.

Now the empire is on our tail, so I guess you're stuck with me for a while.

Back at the base, I'm sorry about teasing you in front of Luke. Is was fun watching you try to come up with a decent comeback though. If you thought kissing Luke was a good way to get at me- well, you were right.

But don't worry, I will get that kiss from you, Princess.

A/N Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or their situations.

**Leia:**

_Han, what just happened? _

_I was working on part of the Falcon when you came in. I tried to give you my usual brush-off, but you were stubborn this time. You captured my hands so I couldn't run. I told you to stop it._

_"_Stop what?" _you ask so inocently._

"Stop it. My hands are dirty."

"My hands are dirty too. What are you afraid of?"

"Afraid?" _I skoffed at you._

"You're trembling."

"I'm not trembling." L_iar!_

_"_Maybe it's becuase I am a scoundrel." _You're so close that your breath tickles my face._

"I happen to like nice men."

"I'm a nice man."_ Ya right._

"No you're not. You're-"

_You cut me off mid-sentece, Han, and dropped your lips on mine before I could move. You kissed me so senseless I couldn't have told you where we were or which way was up._

_In fact, I almost forgot who I was until 3PO came in yelling something._

_I ran away, Han, but it wasn't from you. I couldn't face the feelings I was having._

_Why have I never noticed how magnetic your eyes are? Why have I never noticed the scar on your chin? Why have I never noticed how gentle you can be?_

_And why, Han, do I long for you to kiss me again?_

_A/N What do you think?_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or their situations.

**Han:**

_Leia. Leia, you're my only constant thought as I try to endure this. As I try not to yell._

_"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

_How could I have been so stupid, Leia? I should have known we were being followed, and I shouldn't have trusted Lando. You knew he was no good._

_"_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

_My mind is trying to focus on you, but my body is screaming for relief._

_Vader's got a sick mind, so he's probably got you watching this from somewhere._

_"_AHHHHHHHHHH!!"

_I wish I could spare you this, Leia._

_I doubt they'll kill me, but I want you to know that-_

_"_AHHHHH!!"

_I love you._

A/N One more chapter left.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or their situations.

**Leia:**

_Han, when we marched into the room, you walked with such confidence. I know you were still weak from the torture. Still I can see you flexing against the binders. You catch me eyes, and I hear Vader say._

"The empire will compensate you if he dies, put him in!"

_Chewie went wild at that and I couldn't blame him. Han, you yelled at him to stop._

"There'll be another time. The princess- you have to take care of her. You hear me?"

_No! Han, I want you to be here to take care of me. You lock eyes with me again, and we kiss. When the troopers pulled you away, my heart broke._

_I can't let you go not knowing that-that-_

_"_I love you!"

"I know."

A/N Well, that's all folks. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the reviews. Please keep writing them!


End file.
